


He's mine

by Fujoshiigirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshiigirl/pseuds/Fujoshiigirl
Summary: Just some different types of couples and their drama.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something for fun. I could write more or don't have to, it's up to you guys.

Laxus will deny it but Freed was his everything. He’s been crushing on the loyal Thunder Legion captain for quite some time. Of course Freed’s love for the lightning dragon slayer didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, it’s just Laxus doesn’t know how to be a real lover. He’s had flings here and there but he doesn’t want to ruin things with Freed. But lately he has to admit, he has been getting lonely, in both ways if you catch his drift. He’s never done things with a man before, wanting to save himself for Freed but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about it.

Freed on the other hand, while loyal to Laxus, has been wanting to have a boyfriend of his own. So he has taken the opportunity to hit up Sabortooth’s Rufus Lore for a date. Freed loved Laxus but men have needs too. So here he is on a date with the handsome Rufus Lore, he just didn’t say anything to his teammates whom he knew were also big mouths. That’s why he decided to go to Crocus for the date as to not run into the big blonde by accident. It’s not that Laxus doesn’t know he is gay, it’s just he didn’t want Laxus to see he was quite the man slut. Yes, the abide by the rules Freed Justine was a slut for man cock and Rufus Lore is his latest prey.

Rufus chose a nice restaurant in town, good food and has a dark booth in the corner where he can feed Freed sweets and taste those lips. Rufus was currently feeding Freed a chocolate covered strawberry.

“Mm it’s delicious.” Freed licked his lips to gather all the chocolate but missed some in the corner of his lips.

Rufus focused on those lips. “You missed some.” Rufus leaned in to lick it off.

Freed chuckled. “Someone is eager.” Freed scooted closer to him and tugged him close for a heated kiss.

The two made out for a little while until they got impatient. “My house?” Rufus pulled back.

“Yes please.” Freed got up quickly, pulling Rufus along with him.

*****

The two made it to Rufus’s house in no time. They both stumbled in kissing, getting to work on each other’s clothes. Freed pulled back just enough to shove Rufus onto his couch and straddle his bare hips. He leaned down to give him a deep kiss before trailing kisses down to his cock. Once he made to the swollen burning head he didn’t hesitate in taking him whole. Rufus wasn’t as big as other past prey’s Freed had taken on but he was average sized which was good enough for Freed. While sucking off Rufus and bringing the man closer to the edge, Freed thought about his next partner. Maybe Natsu? He’s heard a thing or two that he was more than average and was thick. Freed’s mouth watered at the thought, causing drool to run down Rufus’s cock, making the man moan loudly.

Freed pulled off his cock and went to his jacket to fish out the condoms he has there, tossing one to Rufus. “Put this on and I’ll prepare myself.” Freed commanded and went to his other pocket for the pocket sized bottle of lube, getting to work on opening himself up. Once he had opened himself up he used a bit of lube onto Rufus’s cock and settled onto his hands and knees, ass facing the other man.

“You don’t want to take your time with this?” Rufus asked. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed that Freed was trying to speed things up. He was hoping to tease the green haired mage and take his time. He had been crushing on Freed since they met at the grand magic games so when Freed called him up for a date he was excited.

“I’m getting impatient, now please put your cock in.” Freed huffed. He just wanted a good fuck to get his stress and frustrations out. Laxus had been ignoring him once again.

Rufus sighed and entered Freed with little difficulty. Freed wasted no time in meeting his thrusts while pumping himself. Freed wasn’t as tight as Rufus thought he’d be. He didn’t want to give it any more thought so he allowed himself to enjoy the heat around his cock. It feels nice and he was long enough to brush Freed's prostate to get some reactions out of the lean fit male beneath him. He wanted to see what his face looked like every time he brushed against that special spot. Freed arched his back to get a better angle and moaned out. “Right there.” He breathed out, pumping himself faster. “I’m so close.” he said.

Rufus picked up his pace, trying to hit the spot and felt himself getting closer. He had already been on edge from the blowjob so it wasn’t a surprise that he felt himself nearing his end.

Freed came first onto his hand as he let out a low guttural moan. Rufus came after into the condom, gripping his hips and moaning out his name, feeling Freed clench around him. “Fuck Freed.” he sighed out in bliss.

Before Rufus could completely recover from his high, Freed moved enough to have Rufus slip from him and got up in search of his clothes. When Rufus recovered, Freed already had his pants on and was buttoning up his shirt while locating his coat.

“Leaving already?” Rufus asked, slightly hurt.

“I apologize for the rush of things but I have to get back to my guild, I didn’t tell them about my date with you and don’t want them to think they have to send a search party after me.” Freed threw his coat on once he was done fixing himself up.

“Shall we schedule another date then?” Rufus would believe him this time.

“I’ll call you when I’m available and we’ll work something out okay?” Freed snatched up his sword and turned to face the still naked man. “I had a great time.” he winked and left.

Rufus stood there in doubt. He’ll just have to wait and see what this thing between them was.

*****

Freed took the train back home as soon as he left Rufus’s house. He was a decent lay Freed thought. He already couldn’t wait to convince Natsu to bed him. Maybe Gray could join too. The thought of two hot guy’s cock inside him got him all horny again. Dammit he wanted a good fuck so good that he wouldn't need two night stands in one night. So far he had found a couple guys with great dicks but Rufus wasn’t quite enough to tame the hunger in Freed. As Freed step off the train and started walking to the guild hall in search for Natsu and Gray he didn’t realize he was being followed by a certain blonde. Freed made it about a block before coming into view with the guild is when Laxus grabbed him and pulled him into the alley he was hiding. Freed yelped and made for his sword but Laxus slapped his hands away growling lowly.

“L-Laxus..?” Freed asked, stunned. He straightened himself when he realized there was no threat. “What are you doing and why are we hidden in a dark alley?” Freed looked into glowing yellow orange like eyes.

Laxus’s nostrils flared. “Why do you smell of another man?” Laxus ignored all of Freed’s questions.

Freed rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “It’s none of your business but since you are making it your business, I was on a date with Rufus Lore if you must know.”

Laxus growled lowly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving out of town? When I didn’t smell you around town anymore I went looking and wasted a whole damn day searching.”

“I’m allowed a private life Laxus!” Freed crossed his arms and glared.

Laxus scoffed. “You are the captain of the Thunder Legion, since when do you have time for a private life?”

Freed’s eye twitched, they did this every time. Freed would come back from a ‘date’ and Laxus would argue with him and then ignore him. It was the same damn pattern and Freed was getting sick of it. “I am my own damn person and can do as I damn well please!” Freed turned and started walking away, completely done.

Laxus blinked in surprise. Freed has never gotten sassy and short with him. Freed always made it a point to please him.

Freed growled in frustration. Who does Laxus think he is? Once Freed entered the doors he felt better because he was about to get some dick. His eyes scanned the hall in search for pink hair. He found Natsu with his teammates off to one side of the hall. He headed straight for the bar where Mira stood behind it.

“Hello Mira, I’m making this quick, I’ve got some stress to relieve so I’ll order fire for Natsu and let him know I’ll be waiting in that dark corner booth for him to join me.” Freed slipped her some jewels.

Mira set to work on his requests. “Laxus again?” Mira knew all too well. They were best friends after all.

Freed sighed. “Yes.”

“What happened with Rufus?”

“Just wasn’t enough.” Freed’s eyes scanned Natsu’s body in appreciation.

“So you’re hoping Natsu will be?” Mira giggled. “Honestly Freed, you get laid way more than I do and I’m jealous.”

“It’s not my fault most of the men here are gay.” Freed chuckled. In all honesty he was glad most were gay, or at least most of the cute ones anyway. “Tell him I’ll be waiting and that there’s more food to come if he agrees.” Freed tapped the counter top and walked to the dark booth.

Mira nodded and went over to the group with the offering, whispering in Natsu’s ear the message from Freed. Freed saw Natsu blush brightly and accepted the offered flames, devouring them in seconds.

Gray glared over Natsu’s face as he caught the blush. Who was buying his Natsu food? Okay Natsu really wasn’t his but he fell for the fiery man years ago, was just to gutless to confess. Gray watched Natsu stand and meet someone in the corner of the hall where it was dark.

Natsu slid into the booth opposite of Freed, much to Freed’s disappointment. “You bought me food in exchange for my dick?” Natsu blushed. “This is the first.” he laughed nervously.

Freed leaned more onto the table to get a better look at his face. “Do you accept my offer though?” Freed batted his eyelashes.

Natsu gulped. “I uh ...I accept..” Natsu couldn’t make his blush go away. He wasn’t a virgin but he always got embarrassed when people want sex from him. He’s only ever done things with someone once but since that day he’s never touched everyone else for personal reasons.

“That’s great to hear.” Freed purred and brushed a hand under the table on his knee.

Natsu bit his lip. “Shall we get going?” Natsu stood up and awkwardly tried to hide his slowly growing erection.

Freed smirked and helped guide Natsu out of there. Gray glared and met them at the doors. “Where do you think you’re going ash for brains!” some part of Gray knew Natsu was leaving to go fuck Freed but he didn’t want to believe it. Natsu and him had slept together once and it was both their first time and it was special but Gray didn’t want it to turn into something else as he was too afraid to let himself drag Natsu down in his pattern of people he once loved then ended up losing. He loved Natsu too much to do that to him.

Natsu glared. “It’s none of your business Popsicle!” Natsu was hurt, he too loved Gray but Gray had turned him down for unknown reasons when he asked him to be his forever.

Gray gulped with a look of hurt. He didn’t get a chance to fight back when Natsu dragged Freed by the hand away from him and the guild.

Laxus was still looming around and witnessed all the drama unfolding and glared at Natsu and Freed holding hands. He jumped down from his spot from the roof behind Gray. “Wanna get back at them?” Laxus asked Gray.

Gray’s eyes bulged out of his head. “You mean you fuck me to get back at Freed and Natsu?”

Laxus raised and eyebrow. “Am I not cute enough for you pretty boy?” Laxus crossed his arms, making a point to flexing his muscles.

Gray stuttered. “N-No I-I mean y-yes you are c-cute!” Gray turned red. 

“Good lets go.” Laxus threw Gray over his shoulder and made his way in the same direction the other two went. 

Gray protested all the way there, hitting on Laxus’s back.

“Laxus! Natsu is the only man that gets to take me!” Gray blushed brightly. He hated to admit it out loud but he needed the other man to know that he doesn’t just sleep with anyone.

“Relax we aren’t actually going to do anything.” Laxus rolled his eyes. Though he wouldn’t mind sleeping with Gray, he was only interested in Freed and he knew for a fact that there was something going on between Natsu and Gray.

“Then why did you kidnap me and where are we going?” Gray squirmed in his firm hold.

When Laxus finally let him down, Gray looked around and saw they were by the market and a few houses near the center of town. Laxus hid behind a cornered building, tugging Gray with him, spying on Freed and Natsu whom were holding hands still and shamelessly flirting. 

The two men stopped momentarily, Freed shoving Natsu against the nearest wall and ravishing Natsu’s hot mouth, moaning into it. Natsu slid his hands down to Freed’s surprisingly round butt and lifted him up with no effort. Freed wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, tugging at his already wild hair and sucking onto his tongue.

“Why are we watching them? Shouldn’t we go break them up?” Gray whispered angrily. 

“Not yet.” Laxus whispered back.

“Do you get off on watching Freed do it with others?” Gray accused.

“Fuck no, I want Freed to myself but he’s mad at me right now so if I ruin this for him, he’ll never talk to me again and I don’t want that annoying brat to draw attention.” Laxus growled lowly, intently watching the two rubbing against each other.

“I can’t watch this.” Gray’s voice broke softly. He knew he fucked things up with Natsu but since their special night, Natsu hadn’t shown any interest in anyone else which he was happy about. He never thought he would want to move on from him after rejecting him.

Laxus put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “I hate this as much as you do but you don’t want to risk Natsu hating you for ruining his chances with someone else do you?” Laxus asked.

“Like hell if I give a damn if he hates me or not. He’s mine and he needs to know it.” Gray shoved away from Laxus and their hiding spot, stomping his way over to the two whom are still lost in a heated make out session.

“Natsu you son of a bitch!” Gray growled and created a ball made of ice, chucking it at the pair.

They both pulled back, looking in Gray’s direction in time for Natsu to catch it with one hand and melting it as soon as it touched his palm. “What do you want Gray? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Natsu kept Freed up with one arm, glaring towards Gray.

“I don’t care what you are doing right now! You are not allowed to be with anyone else!” Gray screamed.

Freed slid back down, fixing himself and turning towards Gray. “You’re welcome to join us.” Freed offered.

“Natsu is mine! He will not have his dick up anyone else but me!” Gray poked a finger into Freed’s chest, getting in his face, face red from anger.

“You turned me down Gray! You don’t get to tell me who I can and can’t be with!” Natsu fumed.

Gray whipped around fast and grabbed Natsu by his vest, pulling him into a fiery passionate kiss to shut him up. The pair lost thought for a few minutes, focusing onto the kiss, putting all their feelings into it.

Freed glared with his arms crossed, he will not lose his prey so easily.

Once they pulled back from the kiss for some much needed air, Gray kept a hold of him, clutching Natsu for dear life. “Please Natsu..” Gray’s voice broke. 

Natsu wrapped his hands around Gray’s wrists. “Gray you decided to leave me..” Natsu spoke softly.

“I know and it was stupid so please Natsu don’t do it…” Gray pleaded.

Natsu was torn between Gray and Freed. He didn’t want to hurt Gray but he also didn’t want to hurt Freed.

“He’s just going to push you away again Natsu.” Freed rolled his eyes.

Natsu bit his lip, Freed might have a point and he didn’t think he could handle another heartbreak.

“I’ll prove it to you Natsu!” Gray desperately looked him in the eyes. “I’ll be your official boyfriend, I promise. You can take me home and make love to me all night if you want.” Gray jumped without warning, wrapping himself around Natsu and bringing him in another breathtaking kiss.

“Lay off Gray!” Freed growled.

Natsu stumbled a bit but held on tight to Gray so they didn’t fall.

Laxus stepped out from his hiding spot. “That’s enough Freed.” Laxus glared.

Natsu pulled away from Gray but Gray wouldn’t let him, turning his face back to him. “Keep your eyes on me.” Gray demanded.

Freed scoffed at Laxus. “I should have known it would be you to ruin my fun.”

“Listen Freed we really need to talk.” Laxus tried to explain.

“Well I don’t want to.” Freed stormed away from the group and started heading for his house with Laxus following closely.

Gray relaxed some when Freed walked away but didn’t get down from Natsu.

“Did you mean it?” Natsu asked.

“Mean what?” Gray looked into his eyes.

“That you will be my boyfriend?” Natsu gave him a hopeful look.

Gray broke out into a small smile. “If you’ll have me.”

“I’ll have you now.” Natsu growled into his ear and squeezed his ass, causing a moan to slip from Gray’s lips.

“Yes.” Gray moaned out, rutting against him. “Take me home and take me Natsu.”

Natsu kept a firm hold onto Gray and ran as fast as he could to the house nearest to him which was Gray’s.

*****

“You ruin everything Laxus! It’s like you want me to be alone for the rest of my life!” Freed threw his hands up in the air in defeat knowing full well Laxus was following and listening. “I give you my love and devotion only to have you ignore me and not return my feelings but yet you get jealous when I turn to other men for my needs, how is that any fair Laxus?” Freed growled in frustration.

“That’s not true, I return your feelings. I just don’t know how to be with a guy.” Laxus admitted.

“There’s really not much of a difference Laxus. Women have two holes and men have one. Well two if you include the mouth which I like to use from time to time.” Freed shrugged, not feeling ashamed of who he was.

“Good to know.” Laxus choked out, feeling flustered. 

“Face it Laxus, you just aren’t ready for me.” Freed sighed.

“I’m not ready or you aren’t ready to settle down with just one man?” Laxus corrected.

Freed gasped. “I’m appalled Laxus! I’ll have you know that I can be satisfied with one man.”

“Oh?” Laxus raised an eyebrow.

“I would be more than satisfied if I was with you. I know damn well you are bigger than any man I’ve ever been with and my love for you hasn’t changed since we met.” Freed huffed out, fishing his keys out to unlock his door to his home.

“Wanna test that claim of yours? See if I can really satisfy your needs?” Laxus whispered in his ear, pulling a shiver from him. When he didn’t get an answer he scooped him up and closed the door with his foot, once inside and headed straight for the bedroom.

It looks like I’m getting delicious cock after all Freed thought. Delicious dragon slayer cock at that.


	2. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead between Laxus and Freed and Natsu and Gray

Freed was thrown on the bed with Laxus hovering over him, licking and biting whatever skin he can see on his neck.

“Laxus” Freed gasped out.

Laxus threw off his shirt and unbuckled his belt slowly.

“Come on Laxus.” Freed was getting impatient.

“You’re the one with the most clothing on.” Laxus chuckled and shoved his pants down, leaving him in his boxers.

Freed groaned and sat up to hurriedly remove his offending clothing. Once he was undressed he pushed Laxus down onto the bed, yanking down the last of his clothing to reveal his generously huge cock. Freed’s eyes bulged out, how the fuck was he going to fit Laxus’s well defined thirteen inch cock inside him?

“Holy hell.” Freed practically cried, he was in cock heaven. “I’m gonna ride you.” Freed said breathlessly. He grabbed his lube from his bedside drawer, slicking his fingers and one at a time, opening himself up while taking as much of Laxus’s cock in his mouth.

Laxus shut his eyes and threw his head back, moaning. He’s had plenty of head before but they weren’t as skilled as Freed was and he hated to admit that Freed had other lovers in the past but damn his mouth felt amazing around him and he was only focusing on the head of the cock.

Freed hummed as he flicked his tongue inside the slit as he added a fourth finger just to be sure. Laxus wasn’t just long, he was wide too. Freed couldn’t wait to ride this perfect man. He’s sure by the end of the night, he’ll not want any other cock but Laxus’s. He’ll finally get that satisfaction and fulfillment he’s been craving. Freed pulled off his cock and straightened himself so he was hovering over Laxus’s dick. 

Laxus helped guide Freed onto his cock, grunting as Freed’s hole sucked his tip in, slowly inch by inch, sliding deeper into the hot cavern.

Freed’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, fuck this felt amazing he thought and he hasn’t even bottomed out yet!

Once Laxus did bottom out Freed felt like he was being split in two with how much he was stretched out.

“Laxus.” Freed grunted out. “So fucking big.” he gasped.

Laxus smirked. “And you’re extremely tight for a cock slut.”

Freed moaned in response to Laxus pulling out and thrusting back in. Freed held on tightly to Laxus shoulders, lifting himself up and down on his dick while Laxus met his movements half way. The two had a steady rhythm going and the air was filled with loud moans and screams. Laxus was so big that he didn’t need to find an angle to hot Freed in all the right places, he was big enough to hit his prostate head on every time.

Laxus bit and licked anywhere he could, marking what was his and Freed let him, encouraging him to bite harder and even went as far as shoving Laxus’s face onto his chest and demanded he abuse his nipples.

While Laxus was preoccupied with the task, Freed ran his nails down his shoulders and back, leaving bright red lines in their wake. Freed has never felt this wonderful before and he is sure he’ll never be able to find another to fill him up like Laxus did.

Laxus grunted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Yes, do it inside me, wanna feel you.” Freed moaned loudly.

Laxus gripped his hips leaving bruises and tensed up before coming in hot spurts inside Freed while Freed came untouched and pulling the hair at the nape of Laxus’s neck, screaming out in pure ecstasy.

*****

Natsu had Gray against the door as soon as it was closed and both were in a heated kiss. Natsu lifted Gray up effortlessly, not breaking the kiss and walking to the couch, dumping him ungracefully onto it.

“Strip.” Natsu demanded while taking off his own clothing in a hurry. It’s still not as fast as the ice make wizard as he only needed to blink and his clothing was off in record time.

Natsu leaned down and took Gray into his mouth, getting his cock wet and hot. Gray moan out loud with his head thrown back and weaving those sinful hands into the heap of pink hair, tugging when Natsu’s sharp teeth brushed sensitive areas.

“Fuck Natsu.” Gray gasped out. “Please Natsu I need you now.” Gray writhed underneath him, making desperate noises.

“Tell me what you want Gray.” Natsu said briefly before taking Gray in once more.

“Nnnnnngggghhhhh! I want you inside me!” Gray arched his back into the heat of Natsu’s mouth.

Natsu pulled off just as he was about to come, smirking when Gray let out whines of protest.

“Natsu.” Gray whined again, spreading his legs for the dragon slayer. “Please.” Gray begged.

Natsu groaned. How could he say no to Gray asking for his cock? He leaned over Gray with one arm, the other guiding his aching cock inside of Gray’s hot cavern. Gray gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the skin as Natsu stretched him wide by each inch he took in.

“Fuck Gray.” Natsu sounded wrecked and Gray felt satisfied knowing he had this effect on the fire breather. He didn’t want to share him with anyone else but at the same time he didn’t want to commit fully because he was scared Natsu would leave his life just like everyone else.

When Natsu was fully seated inside of him, he took a shaky breath, he loved having this with Natsu. Gray will have to do something special for his lover later on for being this good to him.

Natsu lifted himself up with his arms above Gray and snapped his hips when he pulled back. Gray roamed his hands up and down his muscular back, reveling in every movement as Natsu moves in and out of him in a steady pace. It wasn’t too fast nor too slow and Gray appreciated it. He closed his eyes, taking in Natsu all around him, all over him. It was beginning to be too much for Gray to handle.

Natsu took in Gray’s face, the way it scrunched up when he let out a particular noise or call out to him was breathtaking to him. Natsu loved Gray but he wasn’t so sure Gray returned the feelings. Sure he said he would belong to Natsu but he felt like it was only said to avoid him from fucking Freed. He didn’t understand why Gray was holding back. Didn’t he see that Natsu would do anything for him if he asked?

The two were so lost admiring and taking in each other, they hardly felt their release as it was ripped from their very core. Both spasmed and cried out their pleasure in each others mouth, swallowing the delicious moans of each other.

This was the second night they made love and both were unsure where it would lead them in time.


	3. What's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Sting and Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I was busy with my job for the holidays then I got sick and now here I am just getting over my cold. Hope you enjoy this one!

Sting had been glaring at the males surrounding Rogue for some time now inside their guild hall by the pool. It’s not everyday anyone gets to see the shadow dragon slayer shirtless so this was a treat for all the males and females that were present. Rogue is oblivious to this though as he wasn’t used to the attention.

“You know you could always tell him how you feel Master.” Rufus supplied while reading a book in the seat next to their guild master.

Sting scoffed at Rufus. “As if he would like me back.”

“I can recall from my memory that Rogue looks at you the same way.” Rufus looked up from his book for a brief moment.

Sting rolled his eyes. “What if you are wrong?” Sting raised an eyebrow.

“What is Rufus wrong about?” Rogue walked up to the pair, towel draped over his shoulders and hair dripping wet.

Instead of answering Rogue’s question, Sting watched little droplets of water sliding down his torso, subconsciously licking his lips.

Rufus smirked. “Master here has a crush on someone.”

Rogue narrowed his eyes. “I see. Do you know who it is?”

“I do.” Rufus chuckled.

Sting came back to reality when Rogue slapped him. “What was that for!?” he shouted while holding onto his aching cheek.

“Why does Rufus know who you like and I don’t? I thought we shared everything Sting!” Rogue glared then stormed off.

“Rufus what did you do!” Sting growled and turned to the laughing man.

“I only told him you had a crush on someone while you were drooling at him.” Rufus laughed some more while Sting groaned.

“Now he’s never going to trust me!” Sting got up and ran after Rogue to their shared home.

*****

Rogue huffed in annoyance, setting Frosch down onto the bed while he worked to get dressed.

“Does Rogue not love Sting?” Frosch innocently asked.

Rogue sighed. “Of course I do Frosch but Sting loves someone else.”

Frosch started to cry at this because she thought Sting as more of a father figure as Rogue being the mother since he takes care of him the most.

“Oh Frosch why are you crying?” Rogue picked him up and set him on his lap, trying to soothe his distressed exceed.

“I want my daddy!” Frosch wailed.

Rogue was really confused and puzzled by this. “What do you mean Frosch?”

Sting ran into Rogue’s room panting. “What’s wrong?”

Frosch spread his wings and ran to Sting’s arms. “Daddy!”

Sting caught Frosch then look to Rogue for answers.

Rogue sighed and shook his head. “Frosch Sting isn’t your daddy and I thought you loved me?”

“Fro loves mommy and daddy! Fro wants daddy to love mommy!”

“Who is the mommy Frosch?” Sting questioned while petting Frosch.

“Rogue is mommy!” Frosch cried out.

Rogue choked on his own spit and turned several shades of red. “Frosch Sting and I are best friends just like you and Lector.” Rogue tried to reason.

Sting bite his lip in thought. He could totally pretend and get away with it. “Don’t upset Frosch Rogue. If he thinks I’m daddy then I’m daddy and you’re mommy.” Sting grinned.

Rogue looked at him wide eyes then looked down at Frosch in his arms who was giving him the cute wide pleading eyes.

“O-Okay..” Rogue sighed in defeat.

“Daddy has to love only mommy!” Frosch looked at Sting.

“Don’t worry, daddy only has eyes for mommy.” Sting told him honestly.

Rogue blushed and grabbed Frosch from Sting. “I need to get changed now.”

“Fro wants daddy here.” Frosch went back to Sting’s arms.

Rogue blushed even more. “Fine.” It’s not like Sting hasn’t seen him get changed before but he always had boxers on around the other man and now he needed to be naked in order to put on some boxers. 

Sting sat on the bed with Frosch on his lap and watched Rogue undress from his swim shorts.

Rogue had his back to Sting so he didn’t show him his other goods and was blushing the whole time as he dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers, then his usual clothing that covered all of his body. Once dressed he turned back around, face still red and grabbed Frosch from Sting.

Sting just couldn’t believe Rogue had such a fine ass and his skin so pale and smooth looking that he wanted to bite and lick.

“S-Sting..” Rogue shook Sting out of his daydream.

“What?” Sting blinked at him.

“You can get out now..” Rogue didn’t meet his eyes.

“Oh...I was hoping maybe we can watch a movie?” Sting didn’t want to leave Rogue’s room, he wanted to cuddle up to him and maybe do things with him.

“Fro wants movie too!” Frosch clapped.

“I suppose..” Rogue sighed. He just wanted to hide away from Sting. He couldn’t believe Sting went along with being daddy.

“Fro will find Lector!” Frosch flew away in search for the other exceed.

Rogue awkwardly looked everywhere but at Sting while they waited.

“Do you have a crush on someone Rogue?” Sting questioned.

Rogue didn’t think he could possibly be any redder. “M-Maybe.”

“So why did you slap me if you have a crush too and didn’t tell me?” Sting glared.

“You’re more likely to date your crush than I am to date my crush.” Rogue scoffed.

“So who is it?” Sting asked.

“I’m not going to tell you.” Rogue crossed his arms.

“Tell me Rogue!” Sting growled.

“Why should I tell you!” he huffed.

“I need to know so I can go kick their ass!” Sting stood up and got in his face.

Rogue could feel his breath on his lips. “W-Why do you need to do that?” Rogue kept his gaze on those blue eyes he loved so much.

“Because I don’t want anyone to have what is mine.” Sting leaned in to whisper in his ear, causing the dark haired male to shiver.

“We’re here!” Lector shouted as he and Frosch entered the room, making Rogue jump away from him in a flustered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write some more as much as I can but I will be going through some doctors visit in the next few weeks and surgery but thank you for being patient! In my opinion, there's not enough Sting and Rogue so I'm going to try to write more of them.


	4. Be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sting and Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to make this into an all Sting and Rogue because in my opinion there's just not enough of Sting and Rogue! This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise once I have more ideas the chapters will be longer!

Sting loved his buddy and Frosch but they seriously picked the wrong time to show up and the irritation could be seen on his face as they all cuddled up on Rogue’s bed, watching the lacrima-vision. Did they have to be tucked in the middle of both of them? Sting wanted to cuddle Rogue but instead Frosch has that honor while Lector lay beside Frosch’s other side which left Sting at the other end of the bed, opposite from Rogue. Sting wasn’t even paying attention to the lacrima and just took to openly staring at Rogue, the way he smiled fondly down at Frosch and answered his questions about the movie they were watching and every now and then Rogue would nuzzle his nose on top of Frosch cute little head and ah! Sting wanted that from himself he thought.

Sting sighed to himself, he had been wanting Rogue for a long time and he sort of admitted that to his fellow partner. Sting mentally face palmed himself, that’s not how you get the man you love to be yours he thought. If he wanted to Rogue to be his, he would need to properly ask the man. He’ll have to catch the man alone after this to do so. Satisfied with his plan, Sting went about watching the dark shadow dragon slayer until the movie was over and the two exceeds were out cold.

Rogue gently got up and stretched, frowning down at the cute little bundles. Where was he going to sleep he thought. His bed was really only big enough for him and Frosch and while Frosch doesn’t really take up a lot of room, he would only accidentally kick off Lector.

“What’s the matter?” Sting whispered, not liking the way Rogue frowns.

Rogue jumped a bit, completely forgetting Sting was even there. “They both fell asleep and there’s no room for me to sleep in my own bed.” Rogue sighed.

“You can sleep in my bed.” Sting said without a thought. It wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed together, though Sting admitted his want for his best friend and doesn’t know how Rogue feels so there would be some tension there.

“Um thank you Sting but I can just sleep on the couch it’s no problem.” Rogue turned his head away so Sting didn’t catch the blush he was sporting.

Sting bit his lip. “I wouldn’t feel right with you sleeping on the couch, please take my bed?” Sting did his best cute face of him begging. It usually worked on Yukino and Minvera when he wanted something.

Rogue sighed again and nodded, who could resist that face?

Sting broke out his signature toothy grin and Rogue all but fell a little in love. It’s not the first time Rogue ever thought about his opposite. It’s just the first time, either one of them had said something about the close relationship and if Rogue was being honest with himself, he was a little scared of taking the chance.

There’s nothing more than Rogue wants than to have Sting throw him onto his bed and ravish him in his markings, claiming him for himself. Rogue wanted the cold chilly nights with Sting, all cuddled up and maybe even read a book to Sting with he played with his hair. Rogue wanted the cute little dates and anniversaries. Rogue was a secret romantic but he’d kill anyone if they ever knew. Rogue sighed to himself as he got up and went to the kitchen with Sting following after. Rogue would give anything to give into the guilty pleasures that would be promised if he gave into Sting but he just didn’t want things to change. He quite liked not having to worry about a lover and if he was loyal or not. Rogue tried dating once only for his date to want to date five others along with him. No thank you Rogue huffed.

Sting watched Rogue move gracefully into the kitchen, preparing dinner for them. Sting won't say it out loud for fear of having his lights slapped out of him but Rogue does look and feel so much like a mother or wife. Sting would definitely put a ring on it to keep Rogue but first he needed to actually ask the man out for there to be future like that.

While both men were lost in their own thoughts, deciding what was best, there was a knock at the door. Sting growled to himself while he went to get the door, who the fuck is interrupting his plans? When Sting opened the door to come face to face with Gajeel, he was beyond pissed.

“Who is it Sting?” Rogue came around the corner and blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here Gajeel?” Rogue questioned.

“Wanted to come see ya.” the taller man gruffly said and entered without permission.

Rogue gave a small smile. “It’s good to see you.”

Sting was about to explode. He’s losing Rogue to this ass and Rogue gave him a smile! All he gets from Rogue are scowls and no emotions and fucking Gajeel gets a smile! Sting didn’t notice Rogue going back to the kitchen, leaving them alone in the living room.

“What’s got your panties in a knot?” Gajeel sneered at Sting.

“You do!” Sting growled. “I was about to ask Rogue to be my boyfriend until you showed up!” Sting whisper shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in the man's chest.

“I’ll break your little finger is you keep pointing and it’s not my fault your being a little bitch about it. I bet you jewels that if I were to ask Rogue out right now he would say yes.” Gajeel smirked.

“Don’t you dare!” Sting glared.

“Sting dinner is ready!” Rogue called from the kitchen.

“You need to leave!” Sting wanted to drag Gajeel out of there house but he wasn’t stronger than the iron dragon slayer and secondly, Rogue would hate him.

“What if I don’t want to?” Gajeel teased.

Rogue walked in to find the two people he cared about most face to face in a glaring match. “Is there something going on?”

Gajeel turned around to ask Rogue out on a date but Sting ran up to him and kissed him.

Rogue’s eyes bulged out and he stood there stiffly while Sting kissed him.

Gajeel glared at them, he didn’t like losing to anyone on anything.

When Sting pulled back slowly, afraid of being slapped, he was surprised when Rogue chased his lips, brushing their lips softly before pulling away, blushing.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Sting sighed blissfully.

Rogue looked down to the floor blushing and nodded, his mind too jumbled to form words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy male mpreg and A/B/O universes and stuff like that and want to make a Sting and Rogue but I'm not sure how to go about it. I'm willing to do ideas if you guys pitch them to me. If you have ideas in mind, leave them in the comments and I can get to work or I can even do your favorite ships? Mind personally are of Natsu and Gray and Sting and Rogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm losing sight of this one and think I'm just going to end this with a few more chapters and work on something else.

It was the next day for the newly formed couple and Sting was just ecstatic that he got to sleep in the same bed as his lover but then he remembered Gajeel stayed the night and Rogue didn’t want to do naughty things while he was in the same house as them. So when Sting walked out of their shared room shirtless and in only boxers to make them some coffee, he couldn’t help but glare at the older dragon slayer taking residence on their couch. While Rogue showered for the day, Sting went about ignoring Gajeel and his presence as he made breakfast for the two of them.

“It’s morning, shouldn't you be leaving now?” Sting sneered.

“Jealous that I’m better than you?” Gajeel taunted.

“As if.” he growled. “Why don’t you go back to your own guild.”

“No can do moron. While you are busy pretending to be guild master, Rogue is going to spend the day with me.” Gajeel smirked.

“Gajeel be nice.” Rogue scolded as he entered, showered and fully clothed.

“You’re seriously not going to spend the whole day with him are you Rogue?” Sting asked.

“You’ll be busy Sting, it’ll be fine.” Rogue kissed Sting’s cheek and say down for breakfast. “Now as much as I like you with no clothes on, please go get ready. You don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah get lost pretty boy.” Gajeel grunted.

“Gajeel.” Rogue warned.

Sting growled and made a show of making out with Rogue in front of Gajeel to stake his claim on him.

He smirked at his handy work with leaving a blushing, flustered Rogue behind as he got ready for the day.

*****

“Are you sure about this Rogue?” Sting asked for the hundredth time since their walk to the guild hall.

“Relax Sting, only you have my heart.” Rogue winked.

Sting sighed and nodded, kissing Rogue deeply before entering his office to do the pile of paperwork.

Rogue turned around smiling and walked out with Gajeel.

“What do you see in him anyway?” Gajeel asked.

“Sting has been with me for as long as I can remember after my dragon left. He was the light in my darkness.” Rogue said honestly.

“Have you ever thought about me that way?” Gajeel looked at him.

“While I’ve admired you as a dragon slayer, no, I have not thought about you romantically.” Rogue kept his focus in front of him. “Why do you ask? Surely you don't have an interest in me all of sudden Gajeel.”

“I just think I’m a better option is all.” Gajeel grumbled.

“I love Sting and you will never come between us.” Rogue glared.

“What if you kiss me and just decide from that?” Gajeel proposed.

“That would be cheating on Sting.” Rogue pointed out.

“Fine he can watch if you want.” Gajeel sighed.

“No.” Rogue dismissed.

“What about-” Gajeel began.

“Go home Gajeel.” Rogue turned abruptly and went back to the guild. He much rather be with Sting anyway.

*****

Sting had his head laying on his desk moping about Rogue spending the day with Gajeel.

“Surely you're not procrastinating Master.” Rogue smiled.

Sting jumped up. “Rogue! What are you doing here?”

“Gajeel was being annoying and I much rather be with my lover.” Rogue sat down and began working on the paperwork that he knew Sting wasn’t going to touch.

“Oh no you don’t.” Sting shoved the papers aside and had Rogue on his back on the desk in a flash while kissing him deeply.

Rogue gasped at this sudden movement, giving Sting the perfect opportunity to slip his touch in the wet heat that was Rogue.

Rogue moaned into the kiss and pulled Sting that much closer, running his fingers through the ruly blonde locks.

Sting made himself at home in between Rogue’s legs, grinding against him.

“Sting.” Rogue gasped, pulling back for air.

Sting trailed kisses and marks on his neck, marking the beautiful pale skin.

“Sting we are at the guild hall.” Rogue whimpered, making no effort to actually stop the man on top of him.

“I don’t care, let them hear just how much I pleasure you.” Sting growled, went down on Rogue, sliding his pants and boxers down to reveal his prize.

“S-Sting!” Rogue tried to cover up.

Sting quickly put his on Rogue’s slowly growing cock, taking in the delicious sounds he was bringing out of him.

Rogue grabbed handfuls of blonde hair and tugged, moaning and grunting his name.

Everyone in the guild hall looked up towards where the noises of Rogue’s moans were coming from. When it dawned on them on just what they were up to, faces turned red and some even got up and left in a hurry as to keep from hearing of such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to come up with better ideas and write them. Sorry for the sucky stories guys.


End file.
